Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $4$ times $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $4$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (4x - 3) = \color{orange}{6(4x-3)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{6(4x-3)}$ $6(4x-3)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(4x-3)+4$.